


Where the Rising Demon Meets the Fallen Angel [Art Collab]

by orenjimaru, orotea



Series: R76 Big Bang Art [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Collaboration, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjimaru/pseuds/orenjimaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orotea/pseuds/orotea
Summary: Art for r76 Big Bang, for MaidenM's'Where the Rising Demon Meets a Fallen Angel'set in a fantasy AU of angels, demons and a world trapped in a cruel war.





	Where the Rising Demon Meets the Fallen Angel [Art Collab]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Rising Demon Meets the Fallen Angel: Act I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432076) by [MaidenM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM). 



> Collab work with [orenjimaru](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com) who provided the beautiful line work for a cover art.

**Orenjimaru's Lineart**

 

**Final Piece**

 

_Cover Art for MaidenM's 'Where the Rising Demon Meets the Fallen Angel'._

 [[read the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11432076) | [tumblr art post](http://orotea.com/post/162792949649/where-the-rising-demon-meets-the-fallen-angel-act)]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did justice to both these two's amazing works! Do check out MaidenM's saga and [orenjimaru's part](https://twitter.com/orenjimaru/status/884142980633776132)!
> 
> ...|D;; I actually did a boo boo and got the dates wrong. Now to rush off to finish part 2 of my submissions.


End file.
